putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagamine Rin
Kagamine Rin is a Vocaloid living in Japan in the present day era. In the past, Rin had a data file based on Irina uploaded into her after the girl's suicide, and then was infected with a virus programming after. Having her memories of this and Irina partially erased, Rin lived a relatively normal life with her fellow Vocaloids Len and Miku, trying to get the love and attention of the former while she rivaled over the latter. This life began to fall apart when her past memories caught up with her. History In the Russia Era After the tragic death of a Russian girl named Irina, her dog, and her comrade, the officer Elena recreated their story in spam-files.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など）をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Meanwhile, the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin was also made in a factory, while Urusei Teppannov, under the directive of Putin, created a virus for the purpose of destroying Irina. After being uploaded onto the internet,It's the End! - ウェブで　たどり着き the spam file for Irina journeyed until entering Kagamine Rin's programming.It's the End! The newly formed consciousness later ended up in Sugamo, Japan.Not Together - 過去は消えずに巣鴨・・・ The suffering girl, wishing to at least forget all of the things she'd seen,It's the End! - 誰があたしを救えるの？ 誰かあたしを壊してよ せめてあたしを騙してよ was reprogrammed along with Kagamine Len by a Vocaloid uploader in Tokyo, having her memories erased.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 Being happy for a short time and unbothered by her programming, she nonetheless fought with her enemies, such as an AI of Ronald McDonald and America, under Irina's delusion of being Putin's right-hand woman.Goodbye to You★ - 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 When she later regained her memories,Goodbye to You★ - 記憶と共に貧弱なあたしにもどった 「これが運命だ」 あたしの器がささやいた Rin begged to be herself for just a little longer.Goodbye to You★ - 「これでいいの、だからお願い、 もう少しだけあたしでいて！」 Part 1 To keep herself and her new life from vanishing, Kagamine Rin made an arrangement with the uploader to erase her memories again.Who's the Liar? - 約束したでしょ？ うp主とあたし 全てはこの世界の為に...と The uploader, getting cold feet, instead pressed enter on her programming repeatedly,A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ wiping her memories temporarily. For safekeeping, "Irina's" memories were also removed and placed on a disk.If We Meet Again☆ - 君が「リン」じゃない頃の 君の記憶を持っている By her first New Year's a more innocent, albeit Putin-obsessed, Rin excitedly planned to take the world by storm as a Vocaloid.It's the End! - リンとお正月　今、君は難病だ プーチンに年賀状　書初めと漫画 ロンドン　ワシントン　パリ　ローマ リンリンにして　あ　げ　るー For a time afterwards Rin began to live normally, getting to know her fellow Vocaloids Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku,Together! - 初音ミクじゃないわよ ひどい！ singing songs for her producer, and playing as Zangief in Street Fighter.Together! - ザンギエフ使いにくい She, over time, fell in love with Len and began trying to get his attention, only for him to be obsessed with Miku.Together! - あなたの側にいさせて メイコより　カイトより 初音ミクよりも　輝いてみせるわ As Miku continually bested her in sales and Len's heart,Let's Dream. - ボーカロイドも　格差があるのよ いつだって　あたしは二番よ！ メルトを聴いて　溶けてしまいそう Rin became depressed and regularly bought weed from Ronald to get high.Let's Dream. PV When Valentine's day approached, Rin decided to give Len a special chocolate to impress him.I'll Give You Chocolate! - それでも伝えたい ... あたしのチョコでとろけそうね！ Using a myriad of ingredients, even gunpowder, Rin worked all the previous night to make her chocolate;I'll Give You Chocolate! - 火薬入り刺激的よ！ she then put it in a small box, handing it over to Len on Valentine's Day.In Your Eyes. PV Low on sleep and "corrupted",I'll Give You Chocolate! - 徹夜明けで眠たいの ... あなたの気持ち教えて ... 汚れた Rin repeatedly urged Len to eat her gift.I'll Give You Chocolate! - 速く食べて 火薬入り刺激的よ！ When he hesitated, Rin switched to her virus personality and tried to violently coerce him into eating it instead.I'll Give You Chocolate! - 全て食べないと 切り刻むわ プーチンを呼んで 君を逮捕！ Some time after that day, Rin started wearing a long grey coat, white scarf, and Russian hat when she went outside, an outfit reminiscent of Irina's.In Your Eyes. PV By the season of cherry blossoms,Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 桜咲く季節には Rin had become fed up with her uploader and hoped to go to Russia to meet Putin.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - あたしのうp主は　底辺で ... ロシアに行きたいわ！ ... でもねっ！あたしは 変わりたいの！ During this point, she also realized that Ronald McDonald had been deceiving the children and decided to kill him to solve this.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 子供は騙されて・・・ Taking a submachine gun and a shovel,Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 新しいアタシのシャベル　見せてあげる！ Rin made a date with Len to meet by the road where the cherry blossoms bloomed.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 桜　並木　見つけたら　ね？ ... リンから 電話が来ましたよ！ キマシタ☆ デートです！ After making the date, she approached Ronald and shot him with the submachine gun, burying him under the cherry trees with Len's help and evading the police.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ Sound Effects After burying Ronald, Rin took Len back to her house and, giving him an initiation ceremony of sorts,I'm Happy! - レンの初期化もうまくいきました resolved to teach him survival skills like how to kick, use a knife, and brush his teeth.I'm Happy! - あたしが教えてあげる！ 君がうまく生き残る術よ！ 歯磨き　切り裂き　前蹴り She then sent Len to the store to buy her sugared natto.I'm Happy! - 甘納豆　食べたい　はやく 買いにいきな♥　ね？ Happy at everything finally going well in her life, Rin sat and waited for Len.I'm Happy! - 全てはこの日のために 未来をこの手で変えてみせたわ！ During this Ronald, who had escaped his "grave", came to Rin's house and attacked her with a gun.I'm Happy! - ドナルド　信じられない　にゃorz 生きていたの？　アッー！ Losing the fight with Ronald, Rin decided to call the police;Gimme the Handcuffs! - 負けそうだわorz ... 情けないけど アレを呼ぼう！ once they arrived, however, she was the one arrested after failing to pass herself off as an innocent victim.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 捕まえてね☆　あいつを！ 赤い髪の　ニクいあいつ！ 子供は騙されて・・・ あたしはただの被害者よ☆ Len, as well, was arrested during this time. After being processed and tried under juvenile laws, Rin and Len were released and let off with a scolding.It's the Start! - プーチンに怒られ そうよ 結局捕まったｏｒｚ けれど☆ 少年法万歳だわ☆ The two walked home together from Shibuya Station,It's the Start! - 二人歩く渋谷駅 while Rin became frustrated once again to see Len fawning over Miku on the way back.It's the Start! - でも　君は　フラフラ まだ　ミクが　好きなの？ また　ナイフ　チラチラ♥ するよ？ Part 2 At some point after their release, Rin and Len began attending Miku's Junior High.Magic is Heresy - ミクと同じ　中学なんて During this time, Rin began making changes in anticipation of one day going to Russia, such as quitting using weed.Magic is Heresy - ガンジャはダメ！ 歯ぎしりしちゃう だって　変わったの! ロシアに行くためにね! She also changed her outfit to a darker coat and Russian hat.Magic is Heresy PV Despite her changes, Len continued to prefer Miku over her, frustrating her.Magic is Heresy - 何で二番？　格差社会？ ... 一番になるため　せめてアイツの中で On one occasion, she even had to drag Len home,In Your Eyes. PV as he had gotten sidetracked staring at Miku.Magic is Heresy - いつまで見てるの？　家に帰ろうよ During this time, Rin learned that Len was having a relationship with Abe-san.Not Together - 男にね　負けるなんてね During class, Rin consulted her teacher, Tashiro, and was told that "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" were the magic words to Len's heart.Magic is Heresy - 先生教えて　秘密のおまじない 一番になるため　せめてアイツの中で With her magic words, Rin gave Len a letter telling him to come meet her; she then went behind the school and waited for him,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 遅い！大事な話だと　手紙に書いたよ？ tying her hair into pigtails to look more like Miku.The Day of the Decisive Battle! PV With Len arriving late, Rin panicked until he showed up,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - まだ来ない... 何しているの？ ひとりにしないで... upon which time she berated him for his tardiness.The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 遅い！大事な話だと　手紙に書いたよ？ 今日だけ　許してあげるけど 次は刺す（はぁと） Quickly moving on, she asked Len what he thought of her becoming an idol like Miku,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - さてと本題に入ろう　答えを聞かせて！ as she chanted her "magic words".The Day of the Decisive Battle! - はやく！　じらさないで！ ... だから　ミニにタコ！ Hearing Len express his disapproval,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 「悪いね」 Rin interpreted it as a rejection and went into a catatonic state, repeating "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" over and over. She then chased Len off with a submachine gun,The Day of the Decisive Battle! shooting at Abe-san's jacket in the process. Taking out her pigtails, Rin continued to stare morosely at the ground before being approached by Miku.Not Together PV Standing beside her, Miku attempted to comfort Rin,Not Together - ポテト　冷める前に食べな ... 「後の祭り」というやつね 後悔しているのね あー笑えるわｍ only for Rin to eventually brush her off in disgust.Not Together - 不快　早く消えなさいよ！ ポトフ　食べたいのにポテト・・・ She then bemoaned her failures,Not Together - as well as musing aloud about her past in Moscow and Sugamo.Not Together - アド街で　ロシア モスクワ ... 過去は消えずに巣鴨・・・ From that point, Rin moved on from her rejection and drifted apart from Len,If We Meet Again☆ - どんどん離れていくなorz being nominated for student council and beginning to enjoy herself in school.If We Meet Again☆ - でも　君は今楽しんでる 生徒会長目指す One day, while she walked through Tokyo Dome City,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Rin was startled when Len suddenly came and hugged her.If We Meet Again☆ PV As she protested,If We Meet Again☆ - 突然　何よ？　キレるよ？ あんた　中学　サボり過ぎ！ Len inserted the disk containing Irina memories into her headphones,If We Meet Again☆ - 君に全てを見せる 君が「リン」じゃない頃の 君の記憶を持っている bringing all of Irina's memories back to Rin as if she herself had experienced them.No Need to Worryy!! - 思い出す　あの頃 あたしまだ　ヒトだったのよ From that point, Rin moved on from her rejection and drifted apart from Len,If We Meet Again☆ - どんどん離れていくなorz being nominated for student council and beginning to enjoy herself in school.If We Meet Again☆ - でも　君は今楽しんでる 生徒会長目指す One day, while she walked through Tokyo Dome City,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Rin was startled when Len suddenly came and hugged her.If We Meet Again☆ PV As she protested,If We Meet Again☆ - 突然　何よ？　キレるよ？ あんた　中学　サボり過ぎ！ Len inserted the disk containing Irina memories into her headphones,If We Meet Again☆ - 君に全てを見せる 君が「リン」じゃない頃の 君の記憶を持っている bringing all of Irina's memories back to Rin as if she herself had experienced them.No Need to Worryy!! - 思い出す　あの頃 あたしまだ　ヒトだったのよ Seperating from Len, Rin's anger faded to wonder and a newfound appreciation for him,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 何よ　その手どけなさいよ 考え過ぎ　気持ち悪い 別にいいよ　現在が好きよ knowing he was once "Irina's dog".The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 犬じゃない君がね 記憶なくても好きになった ... ほっとけない　わかるでしょ？ She held out her hand to him, hoping to once again rekindle their relationship; seeing Len's sudden hesitance,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 目をそらすな 煮え切らない...（怒 Rin tried to cheer him up while her memories continued to return,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 記憶　戻り　ロシアが見える プーチン　ごめん　待たせたにゃ　ちょ expressing her wish to be with him and waiting for him to admit the same.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 君は何を望む　お願い　聴かせて 君と二人でサンデー　これがあたしの望み これが最後のチャンス　答え聴かせてよ　にゃ　にゃ As Len only looked away, muttering to himself, Rin pressed closer and tried repeatedly to reassure him.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 何エコエコ言ってるの？ あたしだけ見てればいいいい？　あたし約束したわよね 「あたしが何とかしてやるわ」 Finally, as a last attempt to get Len's attention, she riled his anger with an insult.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - ムカついたでしょ？　まだ　君の瞳は 輝けるはずさ Once again asking Len for his answer, Rin was overjoyed when Len took her hand at last.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV The two then shared a romantic date in Tokyo Dome City Attractions before Rin finally walked back home alone.Kalpi! Part 3 Over time, Rin became aware that she would eventually disappear from her virus as a result of getting her memories back; in spite of this she remained positive.Yukkiina - たらふく食わせてね　はしゃぐアイツ見て、、、 Later on it was arranged for Rin to sing on television in late December, and she dressed in a cat outfit for the broadcast. She then proceeded to sing the song Assassin! to her score of viewers, including Len and Miku, before finishing up to a round of applause.Assassin! Afterwards, in her school outfit and Russian coat, scarf, and hat, Rin went to the train station and called Len on her cellphone.The One Who's Nothing. PV Wandering around the city and hoping Len would give her a Christmas present,Yukkiina Rin listened to Hatsune Miku's track titled "Last Song" on her iPod. She was then approached by the tall, dark form of Camui Gackpo. He brought out a gun and shot at her,If We Meet Again☆ PV breaking one of her headphones. As he fired again, Rin watched Len suddenly arrive and kick the gun away;Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV while she stood in shock, Len told her to run, claiming he'd be fine,Goodbye to the Dream☆ - 力なんて必要ないよ？☆ and although conflicted Rin took off towards home.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV As she ran, Rin realized that with her broken headphones she wouldn't be able to insert her backup diskGoodbye to the Dream☆ - バックアップはもう刺せないわ and that the time she would disappear for good was approaching, although hoping that she would at least have one more good memory with Len before then.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - 君が戻って来たら 最後の思い出を作る☆ Rin then finally reached her dorm, where she collapsed upon walking through the front door. She woke up in her data world interior, separating into her red virus self and the Irina data file.Who's the Liar? PV The two then had a verbal confrontation before the Irina data file resolved to disappear and destroy herself, having realized the whole truth of what she was.Who's the Liar? The virus and the Irina spam file, still separated internally, then began working in tandem to control Rin.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV Stripping off her Russian clothes and school uniform,Who's the Liar? PV the disjointed Rin, wearing her original Vocaloid outfit, walked out into the blizzarding Tokyo. Then, she prepared to shoot into herself in the temple with a gun, as the real Irina had once done. Smiling, she stared on ahead as Len arrived at her location and then collapsed,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV a USB port shot into him by Miku.The Voice in My Heart. PV She then stood by as Miku shot her with the same,A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 knocking her unconscious. Afterwards, Miku dragged her back into her house and lay her under a sheet next to Camui Gackpo,A Place to Chat! PV who had also gotten hold of a USB to link himself into Rin's interior.A Place to Chat! - あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 As Rin waited in her data interior and prepared to destroy herself,A Place to Chat! - こぼれたミルクを嘆いても何にもならないわ。 とにかく、あの子はまもなく自滅する。 Miku explained to Len everything that had occurred regarding her,A Place to Chat! and all the Vocaloids present then entered into the girl's data interior.A Place to Chat! - リンの中に行くの？ Part 4 Back in her data interior, Red Rin and the Irina data file presumably merged once more and Rin began to alternate between her two programs,Goodbye to You★ PV sitting in the snow waiting for Len. Eventually Rin spotted Len running towards her,The Broken Mirror. - 座り込む　君の目が 僕を刺激する and then watched as he was confronted by Camui Gackpo.Goodbye to You★ - 後悔してなんか無いのに ここで見てると疼くんだ As she watched her friend face off against Camui,Goodbye to You★ - ドキドキすることもあったし ムカつく時もあったよ 幸せ何回も感じた 笑顔でさよなら★ Rin reminisced on all she had gotten to do in her time as a Vocaloid and all that she wouldn't be able to do now.Goodbye to You★ - イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。 思い通りにいかないね！ 記憶戻されなければきっと 君ともう少し遊んでいられたのにね After reminiscing, Rin finally thanked everyone who had let her tell her story;Goodbye to You★ - 今はみんながいるありがとう in that moment, she saw Len defeating Camui with the Atomic Suplex Hold.Goodbye to You★ PV Seeing the happy ending that Len wished to show her,The Broken Mirror. - 観たかったショーを君に見せられるんだ Rin began crying and thanked Len as well in the last moment.Goodbye to You★ - 最後にレンにもありがとう コブラツイストじゃないけど 原爆固め　クールな技にゃ★ プロレススタイル　あたしと違うのね！ At peace with her disappearance, Rin finally vanished with a tearful smile and her eyes turned white.Goodbye to You★ PV She then awoke from her data interior without any of her previous personality or memories, with Len waking up from the data world around the same time. A blank slate, Kagamine Rin began mindlessly leading Len around Tokyo, expressionlessly walking through locations that had previously been important to them, like Shibuya station, Sugamo station, Studio Alta, and elsewhere. Eventually, they arrived in Tokyo Dome City and Rin swung her arms as she took in the sights. Suddenly, Len ran and caught up to her from behind, pulling her into a tight hug. While he did so, the blank Rin expressionlessly hugged him back and then listened in confusion as Len told her he loved her. A little later, she transitioned into Red Rin and taunted the camera.In Your Eyes. PV Traits Personality After being uploaded as a Vocaloid, Rin was an easily frustrated and fiery-tempered individual,Magic is Heresy - 機嫌が悪いの　ケミカルジャドウヨ！ always second to Miku and lovestruck over Len, who had a crush on the other idol.Together - あなたの側にいさせて メイコより　カイトより 初音ミクよりも　輝いてみせるわ Taking measures to make herself seem more desirable, such as developing her "mew" verbal tic to seem more cute, she was often upset that they had little effect. As a result, she was prone to making physical attacks on her crush and would often wield a knife at him to get her way.It's the Start! - また　ナイフ　チラチラ♥ Additionally, Rin originally had no scruples against murder if the target was reprehensible enough and was willing to kill Ronald due to the injustice she'd perceived him doing to the children.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ Sound Effects Because of her past and otherwise, Rin had a variety of odd quirks; having a past life that lived in Russia, Rin was a huge Russia Otaku and was obsessed with Putin in particular,Let's Dream. - ピータンだらけのリンの家 プーチンオタクのメスの見栄 always wanting to visit the country and meet him.I'm Happy! - 会いたい　プーチン様♥　にゃ♥ She would additionally fixate on Russian things, like playing as the Russian Zangief in Street Fighter,Together! - ザンギエフ使いにくい saying gratuitous Russian words,Not Together - ハラショーでヤキトリ and wearing clothes reminiscent of Irina's own outfit. Before receiving her memories as Irina back, she was eager to return to Russia one day and acted for this purpose.Magic is Heresy - だって　変わったの! ロシアに行くためにね! She also would initially try to cope with her problems with weed, although dropping the habit later.Magic is Heresy - ガンジャはダメ！ 歯ぎしりしちゃう だって When regaining her memories, Rin was shown to have more confidence in herself and displayed less frustration with how her life went, although nonetheless always fighting to get Len's affection.Assassin! - あたし...「スキ」と 言わせたいにゃ-☆ ... 見てて欲しいの...　あたしの姿 驚くでしょ As part of her calmer personality, after realizing that she would disappear Rin struggled to make peace with her inevitable fate.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - 思い残す事がなくなったら もう消えてもいい！ Although desperate to be able to prolong her existence in the beginning and unhappy the first time her carefree life was coming to an end,Goodbye to You★ - 「これでいいの、だからお願い、 もう少しだけあたしでいて！」 she would over time come to accept her end and be happy for how far she had managed to come, having no more regrets.Goodbye to You★ - この気持ちで消えれるなら嬉しいにゃ！ ... 後悔してなんか無いのに After vanishing, Rin's blank slate self displayed no trace of her old self and little autonomy. She also no longer recognized Len or paid any attention to him in favor of the sights of Tokyo. Despite this, she still displayed some ability to interact with him, hearing his confession of love, even if puzzled by it, and hugging him after being hugged.In Your Eyes. PV Skills and Abilities Being a Vocaloid and limited only by what was possible on the internet, Rin was stronger and able to take more abuse than a real person, including intensely cold temperatures. Similarly, she was skilled at wrestling and especially adept at using the Cobra Twist and high-kicks to dispatch her opponent.In Your Eyes. PV As an extension of this, she also became skilled at Street Fighter and often used Zangief, despite his being difficult to use.Together! - ザンギエフ使いにくい Aside from wrestling, Rin also had skill using heavy weaponry, such as a submachine gun,Not Together PV and lighter weapons like a knife,It's the Start! - また　ナイフ　チラチラ♥ although she was usually helpless to defend herself against a pistol or smaller gun at close range.We Met Again, eh?☆ PV As a Vocaloid Rin was also a very capable electronic singer and was able to become a very popular idol, additionally cute enough to excite her audience when displayed in the right outfit. Despite this, her popularity was such that she was always second to Miku, and only able to become an idol after the other Vocaloid quit being one.Assassin! PV She was otherwise skilled in other activities, like being able to make money on the stock market,Together! - 初音ミクよりは　株で　儲けますです！！ and had enough civic charisma to become part of school council in Junior High.If We Meet Again☆ - 生徒会長目指す Appearance Rin looked similar to the girl Irina and almost identical to Kagamine Len, having the same height, coloration, and facial structure as the two. She had bright blue eyes, pale clean skin, and blonde shoulder-length hair swept up into four white barrettes. As typical for a Vocaloid, she had a white headset attached to her head that had yellows lights,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update her programming.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - バックアップはもう刺せないわ Originally Rin wore her typical Vocaloid costume with a sleeveless yellow shirt and yellow bow with detached back sleeves, black shorts, white shoes, black legwarmers, and a white bow on her head. Her shirt had a yellow G-clef on the front. At some point she discarded this outfit and instead wore a black shirt under a long grey coat with a Russian hat and white scarf, along with black tights and brown boots.Don't Leave Me Alone. Booklet During school hours, Rin would wear her school uniform of a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, black shoes and tights, and a yellow plaid pleated skirt. She briefly wore her hair in pigtails, as well, to resemble Hatsune MikuThe Day of the Decisive Battle! PV At some point after attending Junior High Rin began wearing a dark Russian coat, hat and white scarf over her school uniform, resembling Irina's outfit.Magic is Heresy PV During her song on live television, she wore a cat outfit with a black dress with a bow and bell on the front, thigh-high boots, long gloves, and a frilled skirt, changing back to her usual outfit soon after.Assassin! PV Later on, after her confrontation with Red Rin, the divided Rin stripped off all her outer layers and returned to her Vocaloid costume for the remainder of the series.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV Relationships Kagamine Len Rin's fellow Vocaloid and friend, the most important individual in Rin's life. Rin had a special connection to Len from the beginning due to their past lives together, one loving him as Irina's dog;A Place to Chat! - 本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。 でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ with her memories gone, however, Rin instead came to love Len due to his unruly and hopeless personality.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 記憶なくても好きになった まれに見るダメ野郎だから Wanting to spend time with him and teach him what she knew, she would drag him along on many of her activities.I'm Happy! - あたしが教えてあげる！ 君がうまく生き残る術よ！ The two also shared the same uploader, often putting them in contact with each other.If We Meet Again☆ - 底辺Ｐから逃げよう Despite wanting to get his love, she was often frustrated with how much he preferred Miku over her, as well as how he never payed her much attention. She, as a result, would often beat him up and bully him,In Your Eyes. PV although always eager to give Len another "last" chance.Don't Leave Me Alone. - も一度 チャンスあげる Although at first not seeming to care about his own desires and opinions as a result of her obsessive love, Rin began to calm down about Len considerably after he rejected her behind the school. As a result she decided not to spend as much time and effort on him and the two drifted apart while she began having fun in school;If We Meet Again☆ - 生徒会長目指す 野良犬の俺には眩しい どんどん離れていくなorz she also began to disapprove of his delinquent habits.If We Meet Again☆ - あんた　中学　サボり過ぎ！ After receiving her memories, Rin's feelings for Len were reignited and compounded with Irina's previous love for her dog.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 犬じゃない君がね Having a closer and more intimate relationship, Rin felt like she wasn't alone while with Len and deeply cared for him, wanting to make him happy.Who's the Liar? - 一人じゃないと思わさせてくれた ... 君は笑っていればいいから！...て As they continued their relationship, however, she was continually frustrated by his inability to say her love for her; she would as a result work to impress him by her own natural talents rather than imitating Miku as before.Assassin! - あたし…「スキ」と 言わせたいにゃ-☆ In the end, Rin was grateful to Len for all he'd done for her and wanted to see him happy and living even as she faded out of existence.Goodbye to You★ - 最後にレンにもありがとう ... フラフラしててよね Hatsune Miku Rin's fellow Vocaloid. Despite Irina's fondness for Miku's songs in her "old life",The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ Rin envied Miku greatly for her popularity as a Vocaloid and, even more so, for having Len's attention more than she did.Together! - 初音ミクじゃないわよ ひどい！　暴れてやるわ ワイフ　おやさしいのね！ Although not knowing her very well, she felt intense loathing for Miku from the start and found the way she acted irritating, calling her a pig when she could.Magic is Heresy PV Always finding herself second next to the other Vocaloid, however, she tried to imitate her for a time if it would make her more popular.The Day of the Decisive Battle! - ムカツクけど　ミクみたいに アイドルメイクしてみる This rivalry with Miku would continue despite all else that happened to her, as she ultimately wanted to "win" against her with Len up until her disappearance,Goodbye to the Dream☆ - あたし勝てるかしにゃ？彼に and called her "nothing" after Miku's own self-styled nickname.Goodbye to You★ - 何もないボーカロイド、羨んだ Despite this, Rin and Miku were capable of spending some time together and understanding each other,Not Together although Rin rarely gave her any kind words or expressed sympathy for the idol's situation. Similarly she was at odds with her boyfriend, Ronald, and didn't care what his disappearance did to the other Vocaloid.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 今ね　無事に　還れましたにゃ やつは消えた Red Rin A virus programming infecting Rin. After her memories were erased in a poor fashion, Rin was originally unaware of Red Rin's presence in her, the other merely being a facet of her occasionally violent and Yandere personality. As she would switch between her different programming almost flawlessly, Rin made no mention of her other half but would seem to switch to Red Rin when desiring to get her way or triggered by Irina's past in Russia.I'm Happy Extended PV After Red Rin and Irina separated and merged, she began again switching flawlessly between her Red Rin self and ordinary self,Goodbye to You★ PV before leaving only Red Rin behind.In Your Eyes. PV The Uploader Rin and Len's producer. Rin had a low opinion of her producer, finding him "base", likely due to his failure to make her popular as a Vocaloid. Due to this, she had no compunction insulting him and wished only to escape from him and go to Russia instead.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - あたしのうp主は 底辺で 工場に帰りたい ... ロシアに行きたいわ！ Despite this, after initially meeting him Rin was able to trust him with erasing her memories so that she could remain without destroying herself, albeit betrayed in her trust by the faulty job done by the man.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ After regaining her memories for another time, Rin seemed to have no more interactions with her uploader, although acknowledging what he'd done for her.Goodbye to You★ - うp主使って自分をだまさせて Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Rin won first place of the "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog by 56%. Curiosities *Outside of the series, Rin is occasionally referred to as "Puurin" by her creator to distinguish her from the real program Kagamine Rin.Puulog☆ - January 7, 2010 Gallery Concept Art= Len and Rin.jpg|An early conceptual sketch of Rin with Len by Shiuka Early PuuRin.jpg|An early illustration of Rin's PuuRin outfit for Magic is Heresy Rin1Concept.jpg|Concept art of Rin's junior high uniform with her hair put in pigtails PuuRin.jpg|Rin in her PuuRin outfit AssassinRin.jpg|Rin's cat outfit from Assassin! |-| Part 1= Illustration_Part_1.png|Rin's boxart illustration shown in most Part 1 videos. Choko_Ageru_3.png|Rin as illustrated in I'll Give You Chocolate! It%27s_Happiness.png|Rin waiting at home in I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= Magic_Heresy_Rin.jpg|Rin illustrated in Magic is Heresy The_Day_of_the_Decisive%27s_Battle.jpg|Rin wearing pigtails like Miku in The Day of the Decisive Battle! All_Together_Part_1.png|Rin with Miku in Not Together Mata_Aetara_2.png|Rin's PuuRin outfit in If We Meet Again☆ Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin as seen in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= Assassin!.png|Rin in her cat outfit in Assassin! Nothing_2.png|Rin with her phone in The One Who's Nothing. IfWeMeetAgain.PNG|Rin from We Met Again, eh?☆ GoodbyetotheDream.jpg|Rin running with a broken headphone in Goodbye to the Dream☆ Jama_Shinaide_5.png|The divided Rin in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Rin with red eyes in The Broken Mirror. Goodbye_to_You.jpg|Rin in the data world in Goodbye to You★ Vv.png|A flashback of Rin from In Your Eyes. |-| Bonus= Twisted 1.png|Rin as "Chief of Student Advice" in The Twisted Emperor ○ |-| Albums= RinAlbum1.jpg|Rin facing Irina from the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet. RinAlbum2.jpg|Rin and Len together in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet |-| Misc= Rin Shiuka.jpg|Rin's regular outfit and machine gun by Shiuka Christmascat.jpg|An illustration of Rin in her cat outfit 8174726.jpg|The cat Rin with her Santa Claus 21871182.jpg|Rin being hugged by a Santa Len. References }} Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Era